With Innocent Wings
by AimeeP
Summary: Hermione Granger discovers that her mother and herself are not who she was made to believe. What happens when she finds out the truth about herself? Will she be able to cope without her friends? Read to find out! (Work in Progress, Slow to Update)
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione?" I heard my mother call from just outside my door.

"Come in," I called back. Mum came in slowly, closing the door behind her. I smiled at her, and before she smiled she waved her hand and my wand shot into it. Then she waved her other hand over the doorknob and it locked. I felt powerless without my wand, and I knew this couldn't be my mother, she was a muggle, not able to do magic. I threw up a weak shielding spell wandlessly, and my mother beamed.

"I probably should have known you'd know some wandless magic, but don't worry. I'm still your mum, I'm not an imposter I promise. An imposter wouldn't have thought to take your wand unless you pulled it on them first."

"How can I be sure?" I asked, trembling slightly.

"I know that you keep a locket glamoured around your neck, and that a picture of your father and I are in it, but there's a gap there from where you used to be."

I started to shake all over. "My mother shouldn't even know that. No one knows that."

"You could put me under a truth potion...I can't remember what it's called..." my mother stumbled a little bit, but I lowered my shield and she took a couple steps toward me, sitting on my bed next to me.

"I didn't think I would need to question my mother, even after the war, to make sure she wasn't an imposter," I whispered.

"I just need to talk to you, dear."

"Then why did you take my wand?" Mum handed me my wand back.

"Because I wanted to give you a glimpse of what I really am."

"You're a witch?" I gasped. My mother started laughing.

"Heavens, no dear. That would be easier on me, and wouldn't have had to make sure your father doesn't hear about it." She paused and eyed me carefully. "There are 2 things I need to talk to you about. And both might be a little difficult for you to come to terms with, but neither leave this room. Your father is to know absolutely nothing about this talk." My mother eyed me sternly.

"What?" I felt unsure about everything, I had a foreboding feeling, like everything I ever knew was going to fall apart. Boy was I right.

"First off, We are fae, dear." I blinked at her, confused. "We have fairy blood in our veins. I'm telling you this now because soon your body is going to go through changes. And I know we went through the puberty, and sex talk already, and I promise you this talk is not going to be as awkward for you. Your hair will shine a bit more, and it will straighten out, or the curls will be tamed and more bouncy rather than bushy. You're going to have sharper canines, kind of like fangs actually, and that's not far from the truth." My mother opened her mouth wider to give me a glimpse, she was right, they did look like pointy little fangs. "Your fingernails will grow faster, they'll be stronger, and sharper. Your eyes will be better than others, but most of all dear, you will gain a new ability, and wings." Mother smiled at me, and spread her wings wide in emphasis. They were beautiful. They were a pale green that matched her eyes, with pale brown veins traveling the length of them. They looked solid, but wispy at the same time, which I never thought possible, but it was amazing.

"Why haven't you told my father?" I asked, reaching my hand out and feeling for her wings. She retracted them with a stern look before I could even touch them.

"Touching a fairy's wings is dangerous dear, it could hurt both you and the fairy. I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." She smiled at me again. "I haven't told your father for one simple but ever complicated reason. You." I blinked in confusion. "Fae can't get pregnant by non-magical people." My eyes widened in shock.

"Doesn't that mean Dad is magical?"

"No dear. It means that I had an affair."

"What? That can't be true Mum, you and Dad have loved each other for like...ever."

"I love your dad with all my heart, darling. But there is a restlessness in all fae. We wander, it's common."

"Then who is my real father?"

"His name is Severus Snape."

I froze in shock. My most hated professor, who was now my hero in every sense of the word, who had died a year ago was my...father?"

"You do realize that if your telling me the truth, then my father died last year." My mother looked at her hands, fidgeting with them.

"I hadn't known that he had died, no."

"What does all of this mean for me then?"

"It means that nothing changes family wise. You won't tell your father any of this. And you must never let anyone know your a fae unless you can feel that you are able to trust them. If your instincts tell you to tell them, then by all means. Tell them. Your instincts know better than your heart and mind. Never go against your instincts, as a fae it will be fatal if you do. We are rare in numbers anymore, and none of us are pure anymore because we hide from each other. We don't breed with one another."

"I'm tired of all of this blood purity crap, Mum, you know that. And now your just letting me know what I've been told all through school? That my blood is impure and dirty?"

"Hermione! I am not saying that at all. I'm warning you, people don't even know that fae exist still. And those who do aren't the most trustworthy. It doesn't matter if our blood isn't pure, do you want us to be extinct for being hunted?" I shook my head. "Exactly. You're almost 18 dear. It won't be too long before your body starts making the changes. You will have a heightened libido, I know you don't want me to say anything about that, but it's normal. I'm not telling you to be promiscuous, but I'm saying I won't judge you by it if you are. I have not been entirely faithful to your father. I've always had another lover because of my restless nature. I love him, but I need more than that too. And you will probably need that as well. Just be careful. Blood is normal for fae as well. We don't need it, but sometimes it will boost your energy. If you haven't had the taste of human blood for over a certain period of time, you will notice that your fairy magic won't be as affective, and you'll be a bit slow as well. In school, it's hard to hide being a fae when you need blood. We don't have hypnotic powers or anything like that. But sometimes we can get something. Just be careful." She stood to leave, waving her hand at the door and it clicked unlocked. "Just remember, do not tell anyone your instincts don't approve, and do not tell your father." She left the room, and left me to think about what she had just revealed to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months after the talk with my mother, I was on the train to Hogwarts. I wasn't sitting with Harry or Ron. I felt a protectiveness towards them both since we met, but it felt stronger now towards Harry. And seeing him holding Ginny's hand made me want to throw her off the train. And Ron just smelled terrible. The changes had already started taking place in my body. I hadn't been able to call my wings yet like my mother had taught me, and I still didn't know my fae ability that was unique to only me. But my hair was more tame, it wasn't bushy. It was still curly, but it was pretty.

There was a certain glow to my skin that I had never seen before, and I could see hints of blue in my usually brown eyes.

Neville and Luna came into my compartment to check on me. Luna looked at me strangely.

"Neville, me and Hermione need to talk about something, how about you go hang out with Harry and Ron?" She asked in her dreamy voice. He smiled at her, and me, then left, closing the compartment door behind him.

"What do you need Luna?"

"When did you find out you were Fae?" She asked bluntly. My eyes widened in shock. I thought for a second, I didn't feel weird about telling her, so I figured I could trust her.

"Two months ago, I guess."

"You do realize this means that you aren't truly muggle-born right?"

"I'm half blood apparently." I looked out the window. I knew right away that I was going to the headmistress' office immediately when we got there. "Professor Snape was my birth father..." Luna nodded, not seeming surprised at all.

"I can see it in you."

"How?" I looked at her, surprised.

"You can be just as impatient as him, you and him are both very determined, and you take your studies seriously. From what I could tell of him, he was very smart, and you are definitely a very smart girl too." She smiled knowingly.

"What else is there Luna." I rolled my eyes at her.

"He also pushed you a lot harder than the rest of us. And whether you saw it or not, he always looked a little proud of you when you raised your hand in class, obviously knowing the answer. He always hid it well, but I could see it."

"So he knew." I whispered.

"Probably."

When we got to the castle, I turned away from the crowd of students trying to cram themselves into the great hall, and went straight for the head's office.

"Dumbledore," I said. After his death, if a student ever needed the headmaster or headmistress, they only needed to say Dumbledore, and they would be granted immediate entrance. The gargoyle, jumped aside for me, and I made my way up and entered the room, thankful that McGonnagall always lead the sorting.

"The headmistress isn't here," one of the portraits told me.

"I know, I need to speak with one of you." I searched the wall and my eyes landed on exactly whom I needed to speak with. I made my way over to him, glaring. "You knew." I hissed at him.

He raised his eyebrow at me, then rolled his eyes, as if bored. "You may want to clarify, Miss Granger."

"You knew who I was the moment you saw me, why didn't you tell me who you were!" I yelled at him. I could see Professor Dumbledore eying us warily.

"You will speak to me with some semblance of respect, Miss Granger. It wouldn't do for me to hint to the Headmistress of the situation and have you on a train ride back home immediately."

"God dammit, Snape! You knew you were my fucking father and you never said a damn thing to me!" He looked shocked at my outburst. "You knew who, and what I was! Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did I have to wait till I was 18 to have to deal with any of this? Why am I having to deal with it all alone! My father doesn't know about any of it, so I can't have mother helping me at all because she's determined to keep it all a big secret from him. And now I have to do this alone? It's not fair!" I sank to the floor, digging my sharp fingernails into my skin. It didn't take too long before I smelled blood, but I ignored it, I didn't care.

"She should have told you sooner, Hermione." Snape whispered, I looked up at him, I had tears in my eyes. "I tried to tell her to tell you. But she was determined to wait until you wouldn't accidentally tell your father."

"Everything I have ever known is a lie." I whispered.

"Not true Hermione. You're mother loves you, as does your father. Both of them." He smiled at me. I sniffed, and wiped my tears away, not caring that I smeared blood on my face. Not caring, and not even realizing it. "I didn't tell you because I had to keep everything secret for fear of the Dark Lord knowing any of it. If he were to find out who...and what you are he would have taken you. And no one could risk that. It was safer for me to treat you like the rest."

"Luna said that you pushed me harder than the rest."

"I did. And that's because I wanted to prove to you that you were smarter than what you gave yourself credit for. I wanted you to do better than what you thought was your best. Every assignment you handed in was better than the last. But I had to criticize to keep up appearances, and I'm sorry for that. But I wasn't going to dote on you to begin with, just because you were my daughter."

"I'm finding all of this out when you aren't here to help guide me. What am I supposed to do?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe that because you are technically an eighth year, you are given your own room like the others who have come back to repeat their seventh year. We can have a copy of his portrait put into your quarters."

Snape smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I'd like that." I whispered.

"Now, Hermione. I suggest you go down to the feast, your absence has surely been noticed by now." Dumbledore smiled again. "I'll tell Minerva what it was you needed here, and I'll smooth it over. But you need to talk to your friends."

"I can't sir..." Both Snape and Dumbledore raised their eyebrows at me. "Ron smells terrible...I can't go near him without my nose burning. I don't know why...And every time I see Harry and Ginny I want to throw Ginny away from him. I can't be around them." Snape nodded in understanding.

"I'll send a house elf to your quarters with something to eat, and I'm sure you have a map to them that came with your Hogwarts letter. So, go on to bed." I nodded thankfully and turned to leave. "Oh, and you'll be able to set your own password."

I made my way out of the office and headed through the corridors. This year would be a strange one. What with the fairy changes, and having Snape in the living room of my chambers, and not being able to be around Ron, it was going to be a little too weird. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that I was biting my lip, which was now bleeding, and I had bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Granger." he hissed at me.

"Oh shove it Malfoy, you weren't watching where you were going either." I paused and sniffed. He smelled absolutely wonderful. I really didn't want to be thinking that way...

"What's with the fangs Granger? Turning into a Vampire?" He looked serious for once. And he didn't sound like he was mocking me at all, he was honestly curious. I don't know why I wanted to answer, but I did.

"Not quite..."

"Veela?"

"I don't know if your close or not."

"Granger doesn't know something, alert the prophet." Malfoy smirked at me, but then his eyes grew big. "You can't be...I thought they were extinct."

"Say it." I urged.

"You're fae?" He seemed shocked. I was too so I guess I could understand.

"For some reason my instincts are telling me I can trust you. You smell absolutely wonderful, and I have the urge to actually talk to you. I'm messed up in the head, that's what I am. But yes, I'm fae." His eyes, if possible, had gone even wider. I felt nervous under his gaze, after he got control of himself and was now studying me.

"I knew I should have seen it, I mean, the hair, the slight eye color change, the glow in your skin. I just didn't want to believe that you managed to look somewhat...pretty." He admitted, almost blushing.

"A compliment? From a Malfoy to a muggleborn witch? The world must be ending!" I stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

"Oi! Malfoy, get away from her." I heard Ron yell from behind me. I froze.

"Malfoy...Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just kiss me!" I pulled him closer, and my lips met his. I heard Ron and Harry both gasp behind me. But I didn't care. Malfoy tasted wonderful. I pulled away and winked at him. I could feel myself swell and throb in a place I never thought possible, which made me blush a little. But I ignored it, and turned around and glared at the boys. I turned, flipping my hair behind me and walked away, swaying my hips as I went.

"Bloody hell, she's gone mental!" I heard Ron stammer. I couldn't hear Harry or Malfoy's response because by that time I was at the stairs, going down to my chambers which were on the fourth floor.


	3. Chapter 3

My chambers were absolutely amazing. I decided to set my password as Amortentia, nobody would think of it. It isn't something I would normally think about. Plus I wanted something short, not a huge Shakespeare quote. The plush carpet was a deep maroon, while the walls were a simple off white. The room wasn't overly lit, but it was light enough to read without straining my eyes. It was wonderful. I had a couch set with a love seat, a couch, and a normal wonderfully stuffed chair like the one the Gryffendors fight over in the Gryffendor common room. The couch set was a deep plum color, and looked absolutely inviting. I had a small dining room, with a table and four chairs all made from mahogany. Bookshelves lined the room, filled with exotic books and muggle books and fairy tales.

I didn't have any pictures, which was ok. Pictures in the wizarding world tended to talk and have minds of their own. I would have a portrait of my father in here though, just so I didn't have to go through the fairy change alone.

When I flopped down into the cushy chair by the fire, I dropped my face into my hands. Why did I kiss Malfoy? Why is this all happening to me?

"Ugh!" I groaned throwing my head back. A house elf popped in front of me, and left a tray of food for me, and left without saying a word. When I finished eating I decided to just go to bed. My bedroom was set up in quite the same manner, but I basically ignored it and just got into my night clothes and went straight to sleep. Still aggravated with myself for kissing Malfoy like that, and irritated with his lingering sent and taste.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Not a morning person?" I heard someone ask as soon as I came down from my bedroom. I turned around fast, whipping my wand out. But all I saw was a new portrait. And the owner of that voice was Snape himself.

"Not exactly." I lowered my wand. "So...Since you're calling me Hermione...What am I calling you? Because, no offense, but I already kind of have a dad, and I'm not comfortable with calling you that..."

To my disbelief, he actually laughed at me. "Severus is fine." My eyes widened, and irritatingly enough he laughed even more.

"I'm allowed to call you by your first name? You'd skin a student for that usually."

"Well for one, I don't exactly have access to a wand considering the fact that I'm only a painting, and for two...You're not a normal student, you are my daughter whether you are ready to admit that to yourself or not, it's true. And I'm not going to keep mistreating you since you know now."


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and nothing seemed to happen. I finally managed to get Harry and Ron to stay away from me. Though, I missed Harry's presence. I knew I could tell him what I was...But I could never get him away from Ginny, and I can't tell the Weasleys. I didn't know what they'd do, but I really don't want to be involved anymore, they smelled terrible.

As the days went by though, I grew irritable, and even paler. I couldn't figure out why. Even though I knew it had to be something stupid obvious. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy seems to be the only one who noticed. He grabbed me off to a side corridor one day and confronted me about it.

"When was the last time you fed from someone?" he asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" I blushed.

"As a Fae, you need human blood at least once a week to keep your strength up. You're growing paler by the day, and your snappier, and slower than usual, when did you feed last?"

I blushed even more...if possible. "I haven't..." I whispered, looking at my feet. To my utter surprise, Draco lifted my chin up, pulled up his sleeve and held his wrist out to me. I raised my eye brow in question.

"You need to feed, and seeing as so far, I'm the only one that knows, you have to deal with it." I licked my lips nervously.

"Not here..." I grabbed his arm and tugged him along with me to my chambers. "Amortentia" I said to the portrait hiding my rooms. I saw Draco raise an eyebrow, and I blushed again.

"I couldn't think of anything else," I said pushing through my portrait. "Plus that's something no one would ever think as a password for me." I sat him on my couch, and moved to sit across from him in one of my cushy chairs. "Plus I figured it would be a tad ironic with what I am." He smirked.

"Who's portrait?" he asked.

"Don't laugh?" He shrugged his response. "My mother won't tell my dad what she is, so she isn't really able to help me...My dad doesn't know I'm not his. That portrait is of my real father. Severus Snape..." I looked away. I wasn't embarrassed, but I was uncomfortable with the idea of seeing Draco's look of surprise.

"Hermione, look at me." he said. I sighed and looked over at him. "I knew Snape had a child. I knew she was being raised by her mother, and I also knew that he wouldn't be able to have anything to do with her. I also knew that I would meet her someday because my father attempted to promise me to her when he found out about you. We didn't know it was you, per-se, but we knew about you." He held his wrist up again, sleeve still pushed out of the way. "Now, you need me, and I'm here for you. Bite me."

I shuddered as I leaned in and lightly bit his wrist. I didn't think I would ever like the taste of blood. But his was sweet, sweeter than honey with a slight hint of a fruit flavor added in. I thought growing up that blood would taste more like iron, and slightly rusty like most people say. But the flavor that practically exploded in my mouth was anything but. His sent became like a drug to me, I managed to force my teeth from him, and licked the wound to heal it, but I could not pull myself away from him completely. The first taste of human blood woke something inside me, and I could feel a tingling sensation along my spine and shoulder blades.

In my mind, I knew that it had only been a few seconds, not that much blood was taken either. But it felt like an eternity that I sat there, entranced with the scent of his wrist. I couldn't pull away, and I knew he was starting to get uncomfortable, or had to have been. But that didn't even register in my mind until he slowly pulled his wrist away from my hands, and I let out a small, pitiful whimper.

When he chuckled at me, I glanced at him quickly, realizing just what I had done, and I covered my face and ran out of the room, all the while hoping that he didn't see me cry, or my face red. I threw myself on my bed and just hid my face in my pillow. I didn't care that Draco was in the other room, staring at my door, I didn't care whether he left or not. A little part of me wanted him to follow me, but the other part was embarrassed by what I did. By who I am. It was hard to answer when a light knock came at the door.

Draco slowly cracked the door. "Hermione?" I tried to hide my face more, but he turned the light on and saw me hiding. "Don't hide from who you are Hermione." He whispered.

"I'm a freak." I whispered back. I suddenly felt the weight shift on my bed and I looked up. I knew I was still bright red in the face, but I couldn't understand why my enemy of seven years was trying to comfort me. "Why are you trying to help me Draco?" I asked quietly.

"Because I've always wanted to." He answered. I didn't want to believe him, but I knew he was right. I didn't say anything, and let him continue. "I owe you so much. Seven years of hell deserves at least double the time in care and help. I don't deserve to be close to you, to let you feed on me when you need to, to let you lean on me when things get too rough. But you deserve someone that is willing to do that for you. You've pushed your friends away, probably because you feel you can't tell them about your fae. We both know Weasley would try to take advantage of you, and Potter would be scared of you. I'm not afraid of you, nor do I want to take advantage of you." he sighed and looked away. "I'm almost afraid to get close to you. I know what Fae are. I know they can be...promiscuous, and lustful. I don't want to be taken advantage of either Hermione, but while I'm not willing to be in a relationship with a fae, I am willing to let you feed off of me."

"I don't want to be that way Draco. I don't want to be like mom, constantly hiding from my father. Hiding her magic, her wings, herself and the truth. I don't want to constantly feel like I need more. I feel protective of Harry, as in I want to throw Ginny off of the Hogwarts Express every time I see her, and when I'm near you it's very hard not to lose myself in your scent. I feel as if I could tell you anything, while my Fae is telling me not to trust the Weasley's as much as I have in the past. It's all too confusing. Why would I feel so protective of Harry? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe you realize that he's been the one who's been there for you since day one. Weasley has done awful things to the lot of you through the years. Some that would put me to shame on some days. Now, I know I'm not perfect, but I'm willing to change. He's too pig headed to even consider it. Now...Weaslette on the other hand, she's manipulative. I understand that having that many brothers can cause you to grow up a certain way. I understand the theory of siblings, even if I've never had any. But she's not the saint everyone claims her to be. And your fae knows she isn't right for him." I nodded and sat up. "So what exactly was that back there?" he asked. I sighed.

"Tasting you awoke something in me...Your scent was enhanced. A person's scent can be addicting to a Fae. Yours might just be mine." I looked up at him. He was grinning. He leaned in and touched his forehead to mine.

"My scents addicting, huh?" he whispered. Draco leaned in and let his lips touch mine, and I sighed into him. Everything was how it was when I fed from him. His scent and taste just exploded around me, and I could feel myself falling into him. I wanted nothing more than for him to ravish whatever part of me he wished. I needed what he gave me, and he gave it willingly and then some. I couldn't sense anything around me, everything was Draco. Draco's lips against mine, Draco's hands caressing my skin, never quite touching, and never moving anywhere inappropriately. I nipped at his bottom lip with my sharp fang, and he opened in surprise, and I quickly took control. I warred with his tongue, as I lowered him underneath me on my bed. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and ran my hands along his body.

Suddenly though, he stopped, and pulled my face a few inches from his. I whimpered softly, blushing again. He touched his lips to my forehead, and moved out from underneath me.

"If I let you go any farther, we'll both be in some serious trouble. Snape won't be out of his portrait forever you know." Draco stood, and held his hand out for me to take it. I grabbed it and stood. "Besides, we're gonna miss dinner."

As we were walking out of the room, I had a thought. "Draco...What does this mean for us? I mean...You don't want to be with me because of what I am. But...Whenever I catch your scent, I just can't be away from you."

Draco looked slightly hurt. "If it's just my scent then don't worry about it. I'll find a way to cover it up."

"Draco it's not that!" I almost shouted at him when he turned to leave, letting go of my hand. He spun around in shock. "It isn't just your scent. It's your scent that traps me, yes, it's that I'm practically addicted to, yes. But that does not meant that's the only reason I want to be with you. You're the only person who knows me...You're the only person that seems to care about me, and the only person that I'm currently able to trust. I will not say I love you for the simple fact that we've put each other through hell and back for seven years. And deep down, I am still terrified of you. I don't want you because you smell amazing. I want you as you are when you are here with me when no one's looking. When you don't have to keep up appearances, when you don't have the mask. When you aren't worried who sees you talking to the little 'mudblood', which people still call me, by the way. I'm tired of the prat that you usually are, and I don't want to be apart from who you are right now."

"Pretty meaningful words for a Fae." He spat, and turned on his heels and left. I dropped to my knees on the floor where he left me. I knew there was absolutely no way I was going to be able go down to dinner after this. Sometimes, when I think I might just see the real him, get under the mask he wears, and figure him out, he changes, and I'm back at square one. Why does he bother wanting to help me? I'm nothing but a stupid fairy.

"Ugh!" I cried out, slamming my fists down on the wall nearest me. I didn't even realized that I broke a couple knuckles. I couldn't feel it. "I really fucked up, didn't I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You didn't Hermione. You may have just said the wrong thing first, but things will piece themselves together, slowly but surely. There are reasons certain people smell the way they do to you." I looked up at the portrait of Severus, and shook my head.

"Why does this all have to be so bloody confusing? I don't know if I love him, I'm not even sure if I know how to forgive a lot of things. I can't forget what his aunt did to me, while I know that he didn't do it, in my mind he still didn't stop it. And I understand why he didn't...but at the same time, I don't care. On one hand, I want him to be with me, and only me, and stay that way for the rest of our lives. But on the other hand, I don't want to get into anything too serious because of that fae part of me. I don't want to ruin my chances with him, but I don't feel like I have chances with him either. My feelings are so mixed up, I can't even make sense of myself. Which are Hermione's doubts, and which are the Fae's needs?" I stood and walked over to one of the chairs by the fireplace and sank down into them.

"You will know in time, Hermione. Just try to patch things up with him. Tell him what you told me. I've known Draco all his life. He can be difficult to read, but he's had feelings for you for years. And I'm the only one who has never judged him about it. I don't appreciate the extra attention, but what father would? I want to see the both of you happy, whether it be together, or apart. I don't want either of you to hurt. Go talk to him. And don't show that usual stubbornness about not wanting to be the first one to talk because he won't talk to you because he feels that you won't listen. Go, now." Severus said sternly. I stood, and nodded at him.

When I entered the Great Hall, all of the chatter died down when I reached the Slytherin table. I was fidgeting with my hands, I knew it, but I couldn't seem to stop. There he was, staring up at me, his usual sneer in place, but I saw something in his eyes that made me want to weep. He was hurt, but he had hope, something I had never seen on a Slytherin's face.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, quietly. "Alone please?" Draco nodded and stood up. I saw his hand twitch towards me, but he controlled his actions. "Don't hesitate with me Draco." I whispered, sensing his discomfort. "I may be a fae, but I have feelings too. They may be a little jumbled right now, but don't think for one second that I don't care for you." At this, he smiled a small, relieved smile, and wrapped his one arm around my waist, as we walked out of the castle and to the lake.

"I'm sorry." he said, once we were a comfortable distance from the school.

"Don't be. Fae are not faithful creatures, that I've heard."

"That you've heard? Hadn't you studied up on this?"

"For once? I don't want to know. I want it to go away, and not have anything to do with me. I didn't have my whole life to prepare for this. It was kind of just thrust upon me randomly. 'Oh, hey, by the way Hermione, on your eighteenth birthday you're going to turn into a fairy, but don't tell your father because he still doesn't know that I cheat on him.'" I smiled up at him. "I'm pretty much alone on this. I have Severus, but he only really knows theory. I don't want to be seen studying fairies either. I just want it to go away." I looked away. Draco pulled me to the ground, and we leaned up against a rock by the lake, me laying my head against his chest, his head on mine. He wrapped his arms around me comfortably, and I tried to ignore his scent, knowing he didn't like how I was when I noticed it.

"You know, it isn't very often that a Fae finds someone who's scent does to them what mine does to you. Mildly addicting yes. But not to your extent."

"Great, I haven't even got my wings yet, and I'm already an abnormal fairy. Thanks Draco, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." I put my face in my hands.

"I don't mean that Hermione. Don't you want to know why?"

"Not really."  
"Why not?" Draco turned my face to look at him.

"Because I want things to go back to normal. And right now, admitting that I'm not who I though I was is not helping me go back to normal."

"You do realize, Hermione, that you not studying something, and spending all your time in the library is not you going back to normal?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I said I wasn't studying fae. Not that I wasn't in the library studying at all. Its just...This fae stuff came at me too quickly. Everything in my mind right now is a jumbled mess and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how to piece together what my mind and heart are trying to tell me. I don't know where Hermione's doubts end and the Fae's needs begin. On one hand, your scent calls to me, distracts me, and makes it to where I can't think well enough to even prevent myself from talking without thinking. It keeps me from being able to sort out what it is I really mean and say it that way and everything just comes out wrong." I looked down at my hands, so small in his. It felt right being with him, but it was scary to feel so natural with anyone right now. "I'm afraid of the Fae. Mum told me that we can be a little promiscuous. And that's really all she said before she just let me be on my way. She didn't even tell me how often I needed to feed. I've barely kissed a boy before you...and already my skin feels like it's on fire whenever your near me. I trusted you the moment I saw you when we ran into each other. You and Luna are the only ones that know anything about me, and Luna just figured it out. I care about you...It isn't your scent I'm drawn to. It's not even how you taste. Even if any of this only started because of it..."

Draco reached his hand up to my face and tilted so I was looking up at him. "I'm scared too Hermione." He whispered. "I don't want to care about someone who is going to run off in the long run. But I want to trust that we can have something together. And who knows, maybe things will be different for us because you can be yourself with me." I nodded, but then an idea hit me.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"My gut is telling me that I need to tell Harry. I've been meaning to, I just...Can't get him alone. Do you think you can help? I can't go near the Weasley's and I don't want to have to explain to too many people that their scent actually burns my nose..."

"I'll talk to him when I run into him tomorrow for breakfast and I'll bring him up to your room. Does that work?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you Draco." I was beaming, and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. And for the moment, everything was ok. But I definitely needed to take a trip to the library. I don't know how to be a good Fae, I don't know what to expect. And to be honest? I really do want to know why Draco is so appealing to me, but I really don't want to hear it from him yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came much faster than I expected, and for whatever reason, Harry actually came. Alone. With Draco. Well then he wasn't actually alone, but he wasn't accompanied by Ginny or Ron so...Alone enough.

"What do you want Hermione. And what is with that password?" Harry demanded immediately.

"I'm really sorry Harry but I need to talk to you and I can't say this around Ginny or Ron..." I lost all confidence I had at his irritated tone of voice.

"But you can say it in front of him?" He all but shouted.

"Oh shove it Potter. I found out on my own." Draco snarled at him. Harry glared at us.

"Harry, you need to understand that I can't be around the Weasley's anymore." I started. I saw that Harry was about to yell a retort. "It's physically painful for me."

Harry shut his mouth, and lost his glare. He was still fuming, but he looked more confused now than anything else.

"I need you to keep an open mind because I have to tell you this. My gut is telling me that I can trust you, every fiber of my being is telling me to tell you, but you need to swear that you won't tell a soul."

"I keep secrets Hermione."

"It's not that Harry. If the wrong person found out about this it could be a matter of life and death so you can't even tell the Weasley's at all. They are too impulsive they mean well, but...They are forgetful when they get going."

"Do you want a wizard's oath? Did he have to do it to?" Harry jabbed his finger in Draco's direction.

"Harry, that's between Draco and I." I soothed. I looked over at the painting and noticed that Severus was watching us quietly. The twitching of his hand the only indication that Harry was annoying him. I shook my head and nodded for him to step out. He understood and left. Harry and I performed a wizard's oath with Draco's help and I sat both boys down on the sofa while I sat in the cushy chair.

"Harry, a few months ago my mother came to me in my room. She disarmed me magically, and locked my door as well. At first I thought she was an imposter but she told me something that no one else knows. I didn't think even my mother knew but...Well apparently my glamours don't work as well against her kind..." I fidgeted. "She told me that I was half Fae."

Harry gave me a blank look and Draco sighed. "Fairy, Potter. Hermione is half Fairy."

"I know what Fae is Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Enough." I snapped at both. Harry glared, and Draco just raised his eyebrow at me. "Long story short: I'm 18 now, my father doesn't know what we are, my father doesn't know my mother is magical, and because my mother is a fairy she could not reproduce with a non-magical being. In other words, my father is not actually my father." I looked at the empty portrait that usually contains my real father, but remained empty for right now.

"Do you know who your dad is? Why can't you be around the Weasley's? Why aren't they allowed to know? How is it physically painful for you to be around them when we've all been friends for years and it never bothered you before."

"I don't know honestly, Harry. Anything about the Weasleys is a mystery to me. All I know is that my mother told me to follow my instincts and if I don't I could end up in serious trouble. As for who my real father is...It's Snape..." I waited for the explosion to come but it never did. Harry looked at me thoughtfully.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore?" he chose to ask.

"Because I can't get you on your own away from any Weasley's. Ginny has been attached to your hip. And any time I'm near her I want to throw her off the Astronomy Tower." Harry laughed. Unfortunately for him...Draco knew I was being serious.

"That isn't a joke Potter. Any time Hermione is anywhere near Weaslette, I have to yank her in the opposite direction because she gets ridiculously angry." Draco leaned back and watched me when I blushed.

"That obvious?" I whispered.

"More so." he commented. I looked at my hands in my lap and blushed some more.

"You hurt my girlfriend and we'll have problems Hermione. I won't tell her this for obvious reasons, but also because it isn't my secret to tell. But you can't expect me to stop hanging out with my friends and girlfriend just because you can't."

"I don't expect you too Harry..."

"Now hold on a second Potter. That's not fair." we heard a voice from beside me. I looked up and Severus was in his portrait again. "There are only two other living people in this school that knows what she is. And you don't even know the half of what she deals with. Did you know that a person's scent can affect her in many different ways? For example. Draco's scent to her is addicting. It's something that no matter how hard she tries she will never be able to stay away from him." I blushed harder, and Draco, being closest to me, reached out and touched my hand gently. "Also, the Weasley's scent to her is painful. It literally burns her nose."

"They smell rank, like something has died inside them, only more potent." I muttered. Harry looked confused. I sighed. "When I started to transition into my Fae body, there were changes. My hair has changed, my eyes have changed slightly, my teeth have changed, my senses have enhanced, and...I need human blood to survive...Once a week at least." I blushed even harder, and Draco chuckled.

"Who have you been feeding from then?" Harry asked me. I blushed even more. Severus growled a little.

"Me." Draco said plainly. Harry looked outraged. "No one told her she needed someone to feed off of once a week. She was told she would need the blood but she didn't know how often. So yesterday was the first time she was actually able to feed, and at the time I thought I was the only one who knew. But I'm also easier to find than Loony Lovegood." I glared and he smirked at me. "While you were off with your little girlfriend doing who knows what," I growled this time. Draco froze and looked at me. I blushed and rose from my chair. I looked at him, then at Harry, and then I bolted from the room.

I locked myself in my bedroom. Not caring if they stayed in my chambers or left. I didn't care how much time went by, nor did I care if I missed any meals. I didn't care if I missed my classes either for once. I'd make it all up pretty quickly anyway. I don't know how much time went by, but they never bothered me. That I know of...I did put up a two way silencing spell... I cried the entire time. Why would I be so protective of Harry? He doesn't even have a scent to me. Well...he does but it's a very neutral scent. There's no reason for me to be all worked up over Harry being with Ginny. I've known it would happen for years now, and I've always been ok with it. I encouraged it. What is wrong with me now?

Night had fallen, and my tears finally dried up. I was somewhere between awareness and sleep, a state where barely anything registered in my mind but I knew theoretically what went on around me. So, theoretically I knew my fireplace flamed to life, theoretically I knew someone somehow managed to floo into my room, and that they were slowly walking to my bed. I also heard Draco's voice saying my name, ever so quietly, gently. I didn't even really pull out of my mind when he laid down beside me, and pulled me into his arms and curled up around me.

"I know you aren't asleep, Hermione," he whispered into my ear.

"I don't want this." I whispered back. "Any of it. It's confusing, it's frustrating and I don't have control over myself anymore."

Draco stroked my hair gently. "It takes time. It was thrown upon you too suddenly, and you were expected to do all of this alone." I turned around in his arms and snuggled up against his chest.

"How did you get in here?"

"Snape told McGonnagall what happened this morning, minus the fairy part. He told her that you had changed in such a way that if anyone found out what it was it could be a matter of life and death and that you had locked yourself up in your room. He then proceeded to talk her into granting me floo privileges temporarily into your room. Just this once." I smiled.

"I hope he did it in such a Slytherin way that she wouldn't be able to fill in the blanks."

"You doubt your father? I might tell on you."

"Oh I'm so scared." I giggled.

"You should be!" He turned us both over and began to tickle me.

"Oh my god Draco! Stop! I give." I protested, still laughing. He pulled his hand away, and folded them so he could lay on them, propped up on my belly, looking into my eyes.

"Are you done hiding?" he asked seriously. I blushed and tried to move away. He held me where I was. "Hermione, I know you're scared. I know you're confused, and worried. You really can't hide from this, no matter how much you want to, no matter how much I want to let you. This is who you are now, this is what you are now and you need to figure it out."

"I don't understand why I am the way I am in regards to Harry."

"What's his scent like?"

"It's very neutral. It doesn't tell me to stay away, but it isn't inviting like yours is. It's just...there." I looked at Draco. "What's wrong with me?" Draco flipped over and stared at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with you. The problem might not be with Harry but with your history with him and how Ginny smells to you." he looked over at me. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you need to stop hiding."

"If you hadn't notice, it's late. Dinner is probably long since over, so I really don't have to leave the room."

"I'll give you that." Draco looked down at me. "Are you done hiding from me though?"

I swallowed nervously and nodded. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine softly. I let him take me away to where my life was much simpler. It consisted of nothing but him and I. When he pulled away, I almost felt like pouting.

"Why are you so tolerant of my issue with Harry, Draco?" I asked nervously, trying not to hide my face from him.

Draco sighed. "I've had to watch you with him for seven years. It isn't anything new to me. You are naturally protective, and very passionate and loyal. An obvious Gryffindor. A quality that I both get annoyed with and admire."

"Don't let another Slytherin hear you say that. You might end up hexed." I laughed.

"It isn't funny Hermione," he said even though he was chuckling a little too. He looked at me curiously. "What color are your wings?"

"I haven't been able to call them..." I looked away briefly. When I looked back at him he had a shocked but adoring look in his eyes. "What?"

"You're still a virgin?" I blushed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"A fairy is unable to call her wings when she's still a virgin."

I tilted my head up towards the ceiling, closing my eyes. "Nice to know..." I whispered.

"Don't be embarrassed, half the girls in school are sluts already."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the sluttier of them all." I joked half-heartedly. "Its just...It's annoying that my mother tried to teach me how to call my wings and made me attempt to do it every day. She should have known that I couldn't do it...It's like she thought that just because I was turning 18 I had already gone off and slept with someone."

"It's very common in Fae women actually. They usually have sex when they are 16. They are usually raised knowing what they are, so they sleep with muggles knowing they won't get pregnant."

"I'm not like that though." I looked at him. "There's only one person I've even felt that way towards...ever." Draco looked at me curiously.

"Mind if I ask who?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I think I just did."  
"I'm not telling you." I blushed and looked away.

"You're blushing which means I really want to know." He sat up and touched his forehead to mine, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Tell me."

"You." I whispered.

"I like the sound of that," he whispered back before he kissed me again. Wrapping me in his arms and laying me down beside him. "We will wait and see what happens, Hermione. I would love to be your first when you are ready. But I think right now, we should work on studying up on anything Fae we can get a hold of. You have a lot of stuff to work through, and no one to really help you." He kissed me again. "I would like one thing though."

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I want you and I to be together."

"I thought you were afraid of my Fae?" I asked him, shocked.

"I don't think you'll run around on me. If I'm the only one you've felt that way towards, and my scent affects you that much it has to mean something." I smiled at him and pulled him to me again, accepting through another kiss.

I didn't mean to bite him and draw blood, but when it happened I became frantic. Embarrassingly enough. I kissed him harshly, and touched him wherever I could reach. I eventually pulled him over on top of me, and held him close to me, molding myself against his body.

"Hermione, no." Draco whispered into my ear, pulling away from me. I pouted. He laid his hand against my cheek and I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know it might be hard for you. But we are going to see how things go with us before anything else, ok?" I nodded. "Good. Now, I need to get back to my chambers." Draco moved to leave but I grabbed his hand before he could leave the bed completely.

"Stay."


	6. Chapter 6

Things progressed smoothly after that night together. It was interesting to explain to Severus why Draco was sneaking out of my bedroom hours before classes would even begin, but it was worth it to see Draco slightly shaken up by the portrait of the man. Everything felt absolutely perfect. I felt healthier than I had when I started the school year, and every night Draco would come to my dorms and we would do our homework together, then end the day with a serious make out session.

I'm smart. I know I am, I've never had any doubts about my intelligence, or how my priorities were set, but being with Draco changed something. My priorities were jumbled. Maybe because I had never truly had a boyfriend before. Maybe because we didn't even label it. Maybe it was the fact that I was a faerie and my very core was changing irrevocably. I can feel everything inside me shift and change. I no longer spent all my free time in the library. Though, it wasn't out of fear anymore. I just didn't feel the need for more knowledge. Now, experiences were more important, spending time with people, talking, doing things together.

Things, however, did have to change. Not everything could stay so perfect, and so right. I knew that this was only the calm before the storm, and I wasn't sure I was ready for everything to just blow up at me. Reality was sure to set in and remind Draco and I that we had history. Far too much history to be forgotten easily, plus the simple fact that I'm a faerie. A promiscuous creature by nature, and not because I want to be.

Harry spent time with me every day in the mornings before classes started. He didn't really spend too much time in the Gryffindor dorms because Ginny was a menace in the mornings. A true terror, and I guess he kind of used me to hide from her, knowing she didn't even know where my quarters were. It was slightly difficult at first balancing Harry and Draco. But we came up with a schedule, and Draco did eventually stop complaining about having to share me. Harry got me in the mornings until breakfast all to himself, and in the evenings before and just after dinner I spent that time with Draco. They never saw each other, and we were all ok with that.

It was one of those rare days where we all three spent our time roaming the grounds together. It was peaceful out by the lake. Sundays at Hogwarts always seemed to be the best when you wanted to relax away from everyone. I was laying between both boys, my head in Draco's lap and my legs across Harry's. We attracted a few stares when our routine first started, but now people were used to it, so they only glanced curiously in our directions now, and went on with their own lives as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. And to us, there wasn't

"There's another one." Harry chuckled.

"You would think they would get used to seeing it. It's only been all month." I sighed and looked in the direction of the onlookers. "Oh no...Ginny's spotted you Harry."

"Bloody hell." Harry threw himself up and ran for it. Draco started laughing.

"If he that's scared of being near her then why doesn't he just break it off with her already."

"He doesn't realize that's an option. This is the first real relationship he's had, so he isn't quite sure how things are supposed to go yet."

"Didn't he date Cho for a little while?" Draco looked down at me questioningly.

"Not officially. It was just a kiss and a date and then he got bored and she moved on." I sniffed the air briefly, and Draco growled.

"What do you want Weaslette?"

"I saw Harry over here, where did he go?"

"Ginny, I am not your boyfriend's keeper. If you're having that difficult of a time keeping him in your sights then maybe he's avoiding you." I looked up at her and wrinkled my nose. "Now if you don't mind, you're burning my nose."

"What the hell, Hermione. I thought we were friends. I guess Malfoy is wearing off on you, what am I? Mediocrity now?"

"No, that's not it at all. But since you've gone there I suppose thats what you think of yourself." I sighed and stood up, brushing my jeans off. "The fact of the matter is, I went through some changes over the summer and now my senses are skyrocketing and the natural Weasley scent just happens to burn my nose, and it's really difficult for me to breath. Harry went that way, now if you don't mind." I pointed, and turned to leave.

"You'll find out who your true friends are eventually Hermione, and when you need us, we won't be there because of how much of a bitch you are being." Ginny mocked.

"Ginny, if me being a bitch is going to turn my "friends" away, than why even consider yourself true friends?" I grabbed Draco's hand and we left for the direction of the castle, and my quarters.

"Don't you think you shared a bit too much?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I only said what my gut said was ok. So, either it's ok for her to know, or she's too dense to figure it out."

"I think the latter more than the former." Draco smirked.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you on that one." I turned and glanced at the spot we just left before entering the castle. "Such a shame though, to be interrupted like that. I was actually enjoying myself." Draco squeezed my hand as he led me inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed without incident. Harry finally realized that, yes, it was possible to break off a relationship after four months. Soon Ginny could be seen staring off into space with a pained look in her eyes, or she would be glaring at me. Sometimes she stopped the first action to proceed with the second. I didn't really care, as long as she stayed away from me and my boys.

My boys.

The term in itself spoke volumes about the turmoil that was happening in my own head. Neither were aware of it, though Draco probably noticed something was off.

I was making my round lost in thought when I smelled something foul. "Oh...that's a Weasley." I murmured to myself. "They have no reason to be up this late." I turned the corner and Ron was waiting for someone.

"You should be in your dorm, Ron." I sighed.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Hermione?" Ron pouted at me.

"I just can't be around you anymore. I've changed."

"I'd say. You're spending all your time with Malfoy. It isn't healthy."

"He's changed too."

"I doubt it." Ron looked at me considering. "I don't know what's going on with you, but the only thing that Malfoy is rumored to be good for is sex, and I'm pretty sure that if you were after that, you'd go for a more suitable partner."

"Like who, you?" I smirked, trying to hide my laugh.

"Hey, I'm not bad in bed." Ron smirked back at me. How disconcerting. "In fact, I've been told I could rival Malfoy."

"Strange. Because the only girl I've heard of ever sleeping with you was Lavender, and she made her distaste well known throughout the dorm." Ron went red, he was angry now. I guess I got his attention. "Plus, I'm not after sex. Not right now, I'm not interested in it. He's an interesting person. We have a lot in common, more so than you and I do."

"I could change your mind you know." Ron took a step closer to me.

"I doubt that very much Ron. You need to get back to your quarters. Being an eighth year doesn't give you the right to be out without special permission."

"And how do you know I don't have permission?"

I pointed at the badge on my chest. "You don't have one of these." I said simply. Ron narrowed his eyes and took another step closer. I took a step back reflexively.

"I don't like that you're hanging around Malfoy and treating Ginny like dirt."

"I'm treating her how she treats me. I am polite to her until she treats me differently, and then I give her the same treatment Ron. And who I hang out with is my choice not yours."

"You know, everyone believed we would end up together." Ron was continuing to step closer to me, and I felt the wall against my back. This could get bad, I grasped my wand. "We could be you know. I've waited, but I'm not sure you quite understand."

Ron reached his hand out and grabbed a lock of my hair and twirled it around his fingers. As I was slowly lifting my wand, his hand stroked down my arm, grasping my wand hand firmly, tightening his grasp on the pressure points there. I dropped my wand in a gasp of pain, and he stomped down on it, breaking it into thirds. I felt like crying.

"Ron what are you doing?" I whispered, fearfully. I don't have the strength to fight him off in this position. I berated myself for backing into the wall, rather than running for it, stunning him immediately.

He leaned down, his lips near mine, his finger brushing against my cheek. "I'm showing you that I'm better than him." He forced his lips onto mine, and at that moment, I did cry. I let tears fall down my face in agony, not quite accepting that who I considered my best friend as a child was attempting to force himself on me. It was surreal, it was painful, and it was a horrible reality that I didn't' want to face. I squirmed, and he waved his wand. My legs and arms were stuck to the wall, and I couldn't get free.

"Now you won't get away. Until the spell is removed, only I can move you." Ron trailed his hands down my side as he went back to kissing me. I tried to bite him, but he bit me first. "Now now, I don't like it to be rough, no biting." He slowly lifted my skirt as he placed another spell on me, this one silencing me from crying out. I felt my knickers tear as he pulled them roughly down my legs, and heard his zipper and I gulped. 'This can't be happening,' I thought desperately. But my thoughts were ripped away from me roughly as he forced entrance and I screamed in silence. He didn't wait for me to get used to the invasion, seeking his own release, and my mind shut down reality. My merciful mind swept me away to my fantasy world where it was Draco's tender touches making this beautiful for me. But I couldn't escape the reality that it was Ron who was doing this.

It didn't feel like it was much longer before my mind caught up, and I was still hanging against the wall, no Ron in sight. No one in sight. I tried my voice, still silenced. I stared down at my wand, a pool of blood dripping down my legs and staining the precious, reliable wood in red. And I drifted into oblivion with tears trailing down my face, uncontained. I didn't hear the gasp of horror, I didn't feel the arms pulling me away from the wall as the spell was removed, and I didn't see the beautiful face that came to protect me, and wrap me in his loving arms to be taken to the hospital wing. All I knew was that in my dreams, Harry and Draco were both holding me tightly, promising retribution, and protection. Even if was a little too late.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't in pain anymore. I didn't dare open my eyes, and I ignored my sense of smell and hearing, not wanting to register where I was. I knew theoretically that I was no longer hanging from a wall because I was obviously horizontal, and laying on something soft. I allowed myself to test my senses one at a time, to assure myself that I was alive, though I wasn't sure I wanted to be. I smelled antiseptic. They definitely don't have that in the afterlife. I listened carefully and heard the sound of breathing near by, which worried me a bit, but I didn't smell anyone menacing. In fact, his smell was quite alluring. I would know that scent anywhere. I opened my eyes and looked up into beautiful grey ones, But a second pair caught my attention, a dazzling green one.

"Draco, Harry." I croaked. Draco cringed, and tried to smile at me, but I could tell that even Harry had a hard time with his darker emotions. He couldn't hide the revulsion and anger, and in his eyes, I could tell it wasn't at me.

"Who?" Draco asked desperately.

"Who what?" I asked confused.

"Who did this to you Hermione." Harry plead.

I struggled a moment. "I can vaguely remember the color red..." I froze. Vaguely? I can barely remember what even happened. "I may have blocked whatever happened from my mind. I only have a vague idea."

"Someone forced himself on you, Hermione." Harry said gently.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Someone stuck you to the wall in the corridor and raped you." Draco couldn't look me in the eye.

"Malfoy! Couldn't you have been more gentle?" I blinked at Harry.

"Look at her, she's confused. She's not gonna understand a more gentle explanation. I'm here, you're here if she can't handle it." Draco was staring down at his hands, pointedly not looking at me.

"Draco?" I whispered, and he looked up. His expression took my breath away momentarily. He was pained, afraid, and crying. Draco Malfoy was crying. And he swore that a Malfoy never cried. "What does this mean about us?" I asked in a small voice.

"Nothing changes if that's what you mean. Not unless you want it to." Draco said, Harry nodded.

"After this though, you aren't leaving our sight." Harry said forcefully.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm not sure which one rescued me, my mind kind of shut down less than half way through the experience. But thank you both anyway." I reached my hand out tentatively. Harry and Draco lifted their hands, and I froze, berated myself for it, then grasped their hands tightly in my own. I could tell how much me hesitating hurt them even more. I had to try to hide it. It will probably be a while before I went back to normal.

"Pomfrey will be back soon, she's gonna run a few tests on you since you can't remember who did this. We need to get him out of the school so he can't do this to anyone else."

"Can that be done?"

"If he didn't wear muggle protection, then yes. None of the magical contraceptives prevent semen from entering the body. So she'll take a sample. We'll be here for you. If you want us."

"You two certainly will not. She is a lady, and deserves privacy." Madam Pomfrey scolded as she walked in. Draco glared, and Harry blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Madam Pomfrey," I whispered. "I'd like them to stay, please. After...that, I would like a hand to hold and I'm not going to choose between them. They are the only people I trust anymore."

"Fine." Madam Pomfrey moved to the end of the hospital bed after closing the curtain around the four of us. "Stand at her head if you must stay. You don't need to see this, or her for that matter." She got to work immediately, I tried to focus on the hands holding mine, and not the hands down below. "You do realize, Miss Granger that you were supposed to tell me you were fae the moment you found out, or entered the school." I gulped.

"I wasn't aware. I only know of what my mother told me, which wasn't much."

"You're general mediwitch has to know your race in order to treat you properly. Because you are Fae nothing actually changes with how I treat you, except I have to be more careful about how strong a scent things have. But if you were a Veela, a werewolf, a vampire or really anything else I would have had to stop using certain herbs, or materials in order to not damage the person beyond repair."

"Do vampires come to school often?"

"It's a rare occurrence, but it has happened twice in my time here. They were siblings though."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...How did you find out?"

"I'm sure after these two rushing you here the whole school will know. Your wings were out." I froze. "They came out probably halfway through the ordeal as is customary when a Fae loses his or her virginity."

"I didn't lose it, Madam Pomfrey. It was stolen." I snapped bitterly.

"And we are working to find out who it was who did this, and he will most likely be sent off to Azkaban." Madam Pomfrey sat up straight and looked down at me, putting my gown back down to cover me, along with my blanket. "That should do it. I will know shortly, do you want me to tell you immediately?"

"Yes." I said simply. She nodded and left the room. I looked at the two boys, who looked much calmer than before. "You two don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Hermione, we want what you want and need." Harry said.

"Do you want us to go?" Draco continued.

"Well...No..." I answered, blushing slightly.

"Then it's settled, we are staying with you until you tell us to go away." Harry said simply. I smiled.

"I would like to sleep, so if you want to leave for a bit, I understand, and probably won't notice."

"We are staying, Hermione. Just sleep." Draco stood and kissed my forehead, bringing my blanket up around my shoulders. Harry stood and kissed my forehead too. My boys. My beautiful and loving boys. What would I do without them? I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with dreams of them holding my hand to comfort me.


	9. Chapter 9

When I was released from the hospital wing, I got a front row seat to Ron's expulsion and arrest. I pitied him, I guess, but after everything he put me through I put a figurative barbed wire fence around him and I. I had Draco and Harry on either side of me, holding my hands with one hand, their other arms wrapped around me protectively. When I saw him, I quivered a little in anger, and mild fear. I turned to leave just as he was yelling about me asking for it, how it was my fault that I let it happen, how I was just telling lies. I ignored him, and headed in the direction of my quarters with Harry and Draco on either side of me.

"Wanna know some good news?" Harry asked. I looked up at him and smiled. Draco squeezed my hand.

"Fae have this uncanny ability of unconsciously putting up protective spells against conceiving due to rape." Draco continued.

"So, even after this encounter, there will be no...physical consequences." I concluded.

"Exactly. If you could consider this a bright side to the situation, I'm not sure." Harry said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't really brighten the situation, but it does keep me from worrying too much about the after affects to it." We arrived at my quarters and I said the password and we entered. Severus was just entering his portrait as we walked in.

"Hermione. I hope that all is well with you." Harry and Draco stiffened at my side, and Severus glared at them.

"All is well considering. And with you?" I smiled.

"Hermione...I am a portrait. I'm pretty sure you can figure that out for yourself." Severus smirked.

"Oh...Well...I think I'm going to take a nap. Severus, can you make the headmistress aware that the boys are going to stay with me for a while? I need their presence, I can't sleep otherwise. You can tell her about my...fae I guess." Severus raised his eyebrow. "My gut is telling me it's ok, and besides, because of Weasley, my present physical state is well known around the entire school. I suspect to have people hounding me soon anyway, it's best if the headmistress knows."

"I will let her know. Get some sleep. Oh and Hermione," I turned to look at him. "I'm glad that you are doing well, all things considering." I smiled and nodded before heading to my bedroom with both boys trailing behind.

When we entered into the bedroom I began to change into my bed clothes, Draco, I know, didn't look away from me, but I could feel Harry's blush and hear him turn away. I chuckled.

"I'm decent Harry." I turned to look at them both before crawling into bed. Draco and Harry both removed their jeans and crawled in on either side of me, both wrapping their arms around me. I snuggled into them.

"Snape must have known what happened." Harry mused. "Yet, he was so casual."

"Severus has always believed that normality is what a person needs most after a big life altering ordeal. Everyone else is going to pity her, and even try to tell her they are there to listen if she needs. But she isn't going to need or want that." I smiled at Draco.

"That's true."

"So rather than join the entire school in trying to comfort you, he's going to act as if nothing happened?" Harry asked, confused.

"Not necessarily." I responded, grabbing his hand. "He's going to act like nothing has changed, but he's already given me hints that he's here, whether it seems like it or not. Jokes and normality is good for me, but he's also making it known to me that I can go to him. He isn't going to act all sympathetic, and he isn't going to treat me like I'll break. But he is going to lend an understanding ear when I need it."

"I approve of these methods." Harry mused. I laughed.

"You boys have both been doing that subconsciously anyway. You may be a little bit more protective of me, but that's how you two are. And I love you both for it."

Draco cringed a little. I looked over at him, and he gave me a "we'll definitely be talking later" look and I knew what I did wrong. I sighed and curled into him, and felt him relax a little. Harry shifted onto his side too and wrapped an arm around me, kissing my shoulder.

"Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Draco kissed my forehead as he spoke, and I drifted off into oblivion.


End file.
